


Enough for Us

by Maitimo



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Russingon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maitimo/pseuds/Maitimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingon and Maedhros have a conversation in Valinor about the nature of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough for Us

 

Fingon leaned into Maedhros, resting his head on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"he asked, sensing something amiss with his friend's mood. Maedhros didn't respond immediately, appearing to contemplate the question for awhile.

"What are we doing, Findekano?" he asked eventually.

"Sitting in the grass, obviously."

"No, you know what I mean. About us. I don't know what we are anymore… Are we just friends?" Fingon pulled away, sitting up so he could look Maedhros in the eye.

"I…I don't know. What do you think?"

"It doesn't matter. To be anything more than friends would be forbidden...I shouldn't have asked."

"Nelyo, it's okay. Talk to me." Maedhros, however, lapsed into a long silence before finally answering.

"Kano, I feel things for you that go beyond friendship. I care for you, as a friend, as family, but also more It's just..." Fingon took Maedhros hand, gently squeezing it.

"Nelyo," he said soothingly, "There may be laws forbidding our relationship to be more than friendship, but if they are unjust, we shouldn't feel obligated to follow them. I love you, and if you loved me, wouldn't that be enough?"

"Yes," answered Maedhros, allowing a slight smile to play at the corners of his mouth, "I suppose it would." Fingon smiled back, and leaned forward, planting a kiss on Maedhros' lips.

"Then it is enough." He said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to PiptheDarkLordofAll for betaing this :)
> 
> Update 5-7-16: Just cleaning stuff up...


End file.
